WO 02075312 (Gyros AB) focuses on affinity assays for the characterization of reaction variables by binding a soluble affinity reactant to a solid phase material that comprises in immobilized form the counterpart to the affinity reactant. The solid phase is represented by the inner wall of the reaction microcavity or by a porous bed placed in the reaction microcavity.
WO 03093802 (Gyros AB) describes performing catalytic assays with one part of the used catalytic system in immobilized form. The assays are illustrated with enzyme systems. The immobilization techniques and solid phase materials are in principle the same as in WO 02075312 (Gyros AB).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,026 (Univ. Pennsylvania) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,880 (Univ. Pennsylvania) describe in a side sentence a microfluidic device that comprises a detection/reaction zone containing a solid phase material in particle form. Streptavidin is immobilized to the particles. The particles may be dried or lyophilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,299 (Caliper) discusses predispensation of soluble and insoluble reagents (assay components) during the manufacture of a microfluidic device. Insoluble reagents may be in lyophilized form.
Applicant has marketed a microscale fluidic device (Gyrolab MALDI SP1) containing a plurality of microchannel structures each of which contains a column of a reverse solid phase material (hydrophobic beads) (WO 02075775 (Gyros AB) and WO 02075776 (Gyros AB)). The solid phase material is in a dry state. In order to secure that the beads are retained in the correct location during storage and transport, the packages of the devices have been specifically designed.
WO 00056808 (Gyros AB), WO 01047437 (Gyros AB), WO 01054810 (Gyros AB), WO 02075775 (Gyros AB) and WO 02075776 (Gyros AB) suggest in general terms to deliver microfluidic devices in dry form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,654 (Ligler et al) suggests a kit comprising a solid support with an immobilized ligand-receptor complex that has been lyophilized together with a cryostabilisator. Packing of the support in a macroscale column is suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,155 (Squibb) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,152 (Squibb) describes compositions having a high biotin-binding activity. The biotin-binding moiety is immobilized to a polymer support. The support may be in beaded form and lyophilized together with (a) a bulking agent protecting the beads from damages during freeze-drying and assisting the reswelling of the beads, (b) a protectant for inhibiting chemical reactions during freeze-drying and storage, (c) buffers etc.